


Best Friends

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Best Friends

I was scrolling through Instagram when I catch sight of my best friend, Violet Adlon’s most recent post, dressed in a sexy purple bikini which shows off all her perfect curves.

I suddenly felt a stir in her boxers and it was one that I couldn't just ignore, so I decided the most logical thing to do was jerk off to my best friend’s picture. Since I was home alone, I felt it was okay. 

My jeans and boxers had been lowered to mid thigh level and I looked at my 8 inch erect penis before stroking it softly a few times. Whilst staring at the curvaceousness on my screen, my hand wrapped around the huge girth of my pulsing shaft and started pumping slowly, because who needs lube?

If only Violet was a lesbian, I might not be able to contain myself around the girl. My speed increased as pre-cum dribbled out of the tip of my cock, I kept groaning softly as my eyes raked the picture shamelessly.

A minute later, I felt close to cumming so my eyes squeezed shut like my life depended on it, my mind filled with pictures of what Violet would look like naked. I was so focused on that, I didn't hear the thundering noise coming up the stairs of my house until it was too late. 

The door was swung open just as my cum shot into the air in large blasts, landing on my stomach. In the doorway stood Violet, my best friend.

"Shit!" I exclaimed before rapidly trying to get under the covers and clutching my phone for dear life. Violet's face showed pure shock before she burst out laughing at the situation she had just caused.

The girl noticed me holding my phone tightly, as if to hide something. "Give me your phone, Clem." she demands but I just shake my head furiously whilst looking down at my sheets which now hid my raging boner. Violet gave me a stern look which makes me shiver, almost in confusion. I sneakily locked my phone and gave it to my friend. 

"Unlock it." Violet was now next to the bed and looking down at me in my flustered state as I simply gazed at the screen which contained a set of numbers which seemed harmless to me until now.

"Why?" I managed to squeak out

"Just do it" 

I gingerly typed in my passcode and instantly covered my face with the sheets, only my eyes peeking over the edge to watch the reaction on the beautiful specimen in front of me.

Violet stared at the phone, seeing the picture she posted about an hour ago. She tried to make eye contact with me but saw only white sheets. Taking this opportunity as the best one she is going to get, her hand clasped the covers and ripped them away exposing my body and most importantly, my dick.

Violet pounced on me, straddling my waist and leaning to within inches of my face. The look of shock I gave her was enough to make her day, but obviously more was needed. She felt something hard push against her core and groaned before giggling seductively, biting her lip at me as I’m beneath her, wide eyed.

"I'm so fucking wet." Violet whispers to me who doesn't know what to do. She leaned down to the side and whispered once more "I want you to fuck me till I can't walk" Now, both Violet and I are virgins so we’re both nervous about the whole thing but Violet couldn't care less at this point in time, she just wanted me to fill her up. "Take me, Clem."

This is all I needed to use my strength to pick up the girl who was once on top of me and pin her to the bed. I slipped my jeans and boxers off before promptly attaching my lips to Violet's, both of us groan at the feeling of each others soft and plump lips fitting with the others.

However, since Violet wanted to be fucked senseless then I thought I would tease the girl and not do that just yet. I hastily unclothed my best friend and latched my mouth onto one of her hardened nipples and bit down lightly, causing Violet to yelp in surprise but then caress some hair out of my face to get a better look at the fiery amber eyes gazing up at her lovingly.

I slithered down her naked body, leaving wet kisses occasionally before my head was nestled between two thighs, a glistening pussy staring back at me. "You weren't lying about being extremely wet, babe." I giggled but was rewarded with my hair being clutched in Violet's hand before being forced further towards the awaiting heat which was begging for pleasure.

My tongue darted out to lick through the folds of my friend's cunt, earning a strained moan in reply. Leaving open mouthed kisses all over core, I eventually pressed my open mouth to the soft skin and sunk my tongue into Violet's tight hole.

"Yes" Violet sighed in ecstasy "Just like that baby" her hips bucked against my face, causing more friction to be created between us. Violet yelped when I nipped her a little but the warm feeling of a tongue soothing the area as she relaxed, letting the pleasure take over her whole body.

This all changed when she tensed and felt herself about to unleash all over me. I quickly stopped my movements and pulled away completely "Not just yet" I smirked, much to Violet's disliking.

"What do you fucking mean not ye- ah!" I grabbed a hold of the girl’s ankles and yanked her off the bed, pushing her to her knees before stripping off completely. Violet eyed my monstrous cock pointing right at her and drooled a little.

Before she could grab it, I roughly pushed her head forwards from behind and Violet subconsciously opened her mouth wide so my thick pole could fit in. She didn't even have time to adjust before her face was being fucked violently by me, feeling a sudden rush of dominance wash over me.

I was looking down at my best friend taking all of my dick impressively. The gagging and moaning sounds were turning me on even more than I already was. Strings of saliva were stretching everywhere as Violet didn't have a break for about 20 thrusts until I eventually loosened. 

When Violet pulled back, her thick saliva coated my dick which made it glisten. Violet nodded to indicate she was ready again, I started to fuck her face relentlessly, hitting the back of her throat with each violent thrust. Violet's emerald eyes looked up at me, how could she look so innocent whilst being so dirty.

"Oh my god, swallow my fucking dick you slut." I grunt, Violet hums seductively which made me release a little cum. Before long, Violet was held in place with my long shaft buried inside her mouth, as thick ropes of cum spurted out and down the throat of the eager girl. 

"Mmmm, so good." Violet smiles widely, excess cum dripping from her lip which I immediately wiped off, my finger engulfed by Violet's lips. "Please Clem, fuck me!" She begs and I spread a satisfied grin across my face before pulling Violet up and pushing her back onto the bed. 

Since neither of us had never done this before I started off by just dragging the tip of my bulging dick through the folds and teasing the slit by sinking it in slightly more each time. One time though, Violet's convulsing walls pulled me in halfway. 

"Ah fuck!" Violet wails in a mixture of pain and pleasure due to this new feeling that she is experiencing. I stop and stare wide eyed at the girl’s scrunched up face

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I try to pull out but Violet wraps her legs around my waist

"No. I just need to get used to this." She pouts and blows out air slowly, eyes still clenched shut. Half a minute of sexual tension building later, the blonde beauty makes eye contact with me as I’m on top of her and nods "I'm ready, fuck me, Clem." she demands and I slowly push all the way into the hot tunnel which engulfs my cock happily, squeezing it to the point of angelic pleasure.

I slowly retreats outwards, letting the cold rooms air hit my veiny shaft before hammering back in before repeating the process. Violet digs her nails into my back and scratches downwards slowly, surely drawing blood but I was too high on pleasure to care.

"Oh you little slut." I growl as my head rests on Violet's shoulder

"I'm your slut." Violet moans back, me grunting in reply as my thrusts become more even and faster. 

Soon enough, I’m ploughing into Violet's wet pussy effortlessly and as fast as I can. "Take this dick, sexy."

Still buried inside, I pull Violet up and fall back quickly so I’m being mounted by the slender girl. Violet gets the idea and grinds on me, circling her hips which are being held firmly by my hands. "Oh god, you fill me up so good baby!" Violet whips her head back and rises up slowly before slamming her ass back down onto my hip.

Just the sight of my girthy dick stretching Violet's hole was enough to make me unload but I held it in so we can both cum together. All of a sudden, Violet falls forwards so her big tits are pushing against my own. She keeps twerking her full ass as she moans violently, making eye contact with me.

We connect their lips passionately before we both cry out in pleasure against each others mouths as I dump my load into my best friend’s cunt. Violet's walls milk me completely as our mixed cum trickles through the tiny gaps between her folds and my dick currently still buried inside of her.

Eventually though, she slides off and hugs me contently

"Clem..." She trails off, catching the girls attention

"Hm?"

"I love you. Like, I really love you so much,” she buries her head in the crook of my neck as if she was hiding. 

"I love you too Violet, will you be my girlfriend?"

Violet meets my loving gaze and smiles wider than she ever has before

"Of course, but maybe we should have got that sorted before you took my virginity," She giggled and I smirk whilst shaking my head at my new girlfriend.

"Oh well, we're both backwards anyway so what does it matter?"

We both laugh, eventually falling asleep, spooning each others naked bodies.

-

My girlfriend and I are walking to meet up with a few other friends at the mall. I've never really been one for social situations but Violet is very confident and outgoing, one of the many reasons I love her so much. As soon as we see our friends, I notice a few unfamiliar faces with them which is just setting this day up for trouble. 

"Hey, who are these guys?" Violet gestures to the extras who are now looking at me, I didn't even say anything so why am I being stared at?

"Just a few friends that Brody has, is it okay that they're here?"

Violet looks at the guys and follows their gaze to me, I witness her jaw clench slightly "Of course, not a problem," Her words seem forced but she wasn't in a good mood this morning anyway.

I take a seat next to one of the guys with Violet on my left "I'm Gabe, and I must say you are very beautiful," He introduces in a voice that clearly sounds like he made it deeper than it actually is.

"Clementine," I reply softly, "And thanks." 

"If you don't mind, could I get your number so we could hang out without everybody else sometime?" Gabe questions.

I see what's going on now. If he knew I had a certain male body part, he would probably run away and not come within a few miles of me ever again, not that I was the least bit interested anyway, especially since I already have the most perfect partner..

Before I could politely turn down his offer, Violet grabs my hand and yanks me from my seat "Brodes, me and Clem are going to get Starbucks," She calls out to Brody while Gabe sits in confusion. 

I try to get Violet to tell me what her problem is but she keeps tugging me along past the starbucks and out of the mall. "Vi, where are we going? We passed the Starbucks," I notice we are now behind the mall where it is a narrow alley with trees creating a wall of green behind us. 

I am pinned against the side of the building with a very pissed Violet looking right into my eyes. "Let me make one thing clear, you will not give that idiot your number."

"I wasn't going to,” I assured her.

"Good." 

And then I see Violet's face rushing towards me so I close my eyes and appreciate the way our lips fit perfectly together. I let out an involuntary but pleasured groan as she lightly cups my groin which makes my dick harden in my boxers. Before I know what's happening, she is slowly sitting me down on a ledge and sinking between my legs and unbuttoning my jeans.

'Oh my god, we’re actually doing this right now...' I think to myself as my huge rod springs free from it's confines and almost hits her in the face, but she grips it firmly and just looks at it in awe. 

"I’ll never get over how big you are," she smirks up at me, making me blush furiously. 

Without another word, her warm and plump lips wrap around the head of my cock before she sucks gently and trails her tongue around the tip, occasionally gliding over where a little pre cum has oozed out. The moan of satisfaction that escapes my lips encourages her to do more so she lowers her head until I am sheathed fully inside of her mouth. However, when I try to grab her hair and aid her movements, she jolts up and looks me in the eyes. 

"Nuh uh, you will not touch me in any way. Let me do what I want to do and you will hopefully have a good time too."

"Bu-" 

"No, Clem," she cuts me off, "Just enjoy it,” Violet whispers seductively before cocking her head to the left and running her tongue up and down the side of my erect shaft. Her mouth encases my tip once again before she starts to violently bob her head, gagging repeatedly as I hit the back of her throat.

"Oh my fuck" I breathe outwards, desperately wanting to just touch her but I know she'll stop if I do. She hummed sexily whilst looking through her eyelashes right into my eyes, which I am sure showed nothing but adoration for this girl. One strong pump of her hand sent me over the edge as I unleashed my load right into her eager mouth as I moan at the feeling, I watched her swallow the lot with no prompt or objections. "Wow..."

She smiled then stood up before slipping off her sweats and t-shirt to be left in her underwear looking like a goddess. "We are not done yet, baby," she lightly grazed her fingers up my thigh. 

I end up being straddled and pushed so I am lying down on the ledge, my member still standing to attention. Once her thong has come off, her breasts push against mine through the material of my top as she grips my dick, lining it up with her. 

She slowly sinks her soft, warm pussy onto my cock which is now currently pulsing inside of her. "Shit..." she gasps in a mixture of pain and pleasure "You're filling me up so good," Violet grins lazily as she looks right into my eyes and leans down for a sloppy kiss.

We stay in the same position of me being fully inside of her dripping cunt for half a minute before she has gotten used to my girth and size. Her ass begins to twerk as she buries her face in my hair, releasing suppressed moans.

Not long later, my top and bra are now off and she is grabbing my tits firmly as she rides my dick like a pro. "Jesus Clem, just like that. Oh my god!" she screams in pure ecstasy. I watch as Violet lifts up and then slams down over and over, the sight of her sexy, tight hole stretching to allow my cock access is overwhelming me with pleasure. I decide to meet her halfway and buck my hips into her just to see what happens. "Fuck! Do that again!" she demands and I grant her wish. "Oh right there, yes!"

Since she seems to be enjoying it, we do that for a few minutes as she strings random words and profanities together. "V-Violet, I think I'm gonna cum" 

Our chests collide once more "Fill me with your thick, delicious cum, Clem! Show me what a dirty slut I am for you," Violet growls into my ear and I feel her walls clench around my shaft which makes ropes of my cum spurt into her as she squirts all over my dick and stomach. "Oh god, Clem!" she wails

"Violet!" Our moans mesh with one another as we both come down from our orgasms. As soon as I brush my fingers against her ass, she swats my hand away without looking.

"What did I say, huh?"

"No touching..."

"Good," She chirps casually before finally getting off of me "Has that taught you to not let people flirt with you?"

"I'm not sure, I might need another reminder" I reply confidently, that is so unlike me.

She smirks and coaxes me onto my back. This is going to be fun.

-

I am sitting next to my girlfriend Violet Adlon at graduation and she is due to make her speech as valedictorian. I can tell she is nervous because her fingers are fidgeting and leg is bouncing harshly so I place my hand on top of it. 

"You're going to do fine, Vi," I give her a reassuring smile and squeeze her thigh lightly.

She looks at my hand for a few seconds before she is being called up. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it" I say before she walks up onto the stage and behind the podium.

The level of pride I have for being able to call the beautiful woman up on stage my girlfriend is unbelievable, but it's not enough for me to be her girlfriend and it makes me sad to think she will never love me back.

"So. Here we are. Sometime between four and however many years it took, we're leaving college. Many of us know, or claim to know, exactly the next step to take, whether that step is an internship, full time job, or even a backpacking trip through Europe. Others, me included, will tell you that they have no idea. The big thing about college is learning about yourself, and believe me when I say that I have learned more about myself here than in my whole life before hand.

"Whatever we decide, most of us all agree that this college has been a perfect place to foster our minds and bodies in this critical learning phase. I am a totally different person than I was when I started as a freshman four years ago, I hope people would agree I am a better one. I've learned so much about so much - my field, my interests, myself and so on." 

She pauses and looks right at me so I smile and give her a thumbs up. 

"But I just want to confess one thing. I'm sure many people have made many friends and formed life long bonds. But I have done something much more, this experience has actually allowed me to fall in love" My smile falters as I think about all the people she could be talking about. 

"So I would like to personally thank this college for letting me meet someone who makes me the happiest person every single day, so... Clem, I love you"

The people around me turn to look at my wide eyed expression. Once I had composed myself I looked back at my girlfriend who was just standing nervously. 

"I love you too Vi, now finish this off so I can kiss you!" I shout through the silence which makes everyone smile, including the teacher named Miss Martin who I actually talked to about Violet, she's super chill. Violet blushed furiously and carried on her speech.

Once Violet had finished, everyone received their diplomas and I met up with my family who smirked at me before giving me a big family hug. 

"Clem?" I hear a soft, nervous voice next to our huddle so I pull away and see an angel in the form of my girlfriend standing right there beside me. Without a second thought, I grabbed the sides of her face and smashed my lips right into hers in front of everyone.

When we both pull away, it's like there is nothing else in the world except us and I am suddenly being dragged off "See you guys later, I guess" I wave to my family and before I knew it Violet has said goodbye to her family too. "Wait, I thought we were going to talk to you parents" I frown and she just winks at me, ushering me into her car.

We drive to her apartment and as soon as I walk inside the door slams and I am being pinned against it. "I want you to fuck me against this door" she rasps into my ear and my dick hardens in the compression shorts I have on under this gown.

Without another word, I spin her round and basically rip the gown from her body to see she has clothes on underneath it "Now how the hell did you manage to explain this if it was windy?" I smirk and she shrugs

"It seems it was worth it" she grins, I take a moment to appreciate how gorgeous she is before attacking her lips with my own once more. "Mmm, you're so sexy Clem" Violet moans into my mouth. I hastily take off my gown too, exposing my bra and shorts. "That is almost as bad, you naughty girl" The woman I have pinned to the door teases me.

"Tell me what you want baby" I say to her whilst bucking my hips, dragging my dick's length over her slit to gather up the juices she has released.

"Inside, babe, I want you to fuck me senseless" she spoke softly in reply. I never knew my friend was so dirty and eager, god damn she's sexy. I unclasp my bra and pull down my compression shorts which allows my 9 inch member to spring free "Oh. It's huge, I'm not sure if it will fit" she shrinks back but I step forward again

"It's okay, i'll go slow for you. Do you trust me?" I ask, earning a nod from the smaller girl. Since my shaft is already coated in her juices, I slowly push into her as she firmly shuts her eyes as she stretches to fit my girth. I pause "Are you okay?" I ask and she nods, I push in more and her walls clamp around me which somehow pulls me in violently.

"Ah fuck!" Violet screams out but then moans whilst I take my time in pumping into her "Faster" she pants breathlessly so I gradually speed up until I have a writhing mess underneath me, desperately trying to grip onto anything but ends up settling her hold onto the door frame.

Whilst I plough into her lubricated hole, I feel her walls clenching and softening with each thrust "Oh baby you're so tight, clench around my dick just like that" I moan before kissing her neck, making sure to leave my mark. 

"Clem, I think I'm going to - Clem!" Violet screams as her walls clamp onto my thick pole, making it harder to move but I do my best as I feel her cum dripping down my cock which sends me over the edge. "Oh yes, fill me with your cum!" she scratches down my back at the feeling of her insides being painted.

Once I have calmed down my heavy breathing, she gets off of me and gets on her knees to palm my dick. Her tongue runs up and down the sides, gathering all the cum we just released before she happily swallows it. Her lips latch around the tip and she sucks harshly which forces a violent moan to escape my mouth. Violet slowly takes all of my length down her throat, gagging as she did so

"Oh baby, choke on my cock," I clump her hair in my hand and push her further. I decide to take charge and start thrusting into her mouth which amplifies the pleasure even more than her gorgeous green eyes which hold pure love in this moment. "Ah, I'm gonna cum!" I warn her after a while of fucking her face relentlessly

She stops and then smiles at me whilst pumping me quickly with her hand, she rests my dick on her tongue and waits until big blasts of my thick cum spurt into her mouth.

Once I have fully unloaded into her mouth, she stands up and pushes our chests together before capturing our lips in a sweet kiss so I taste myself on her tongue which searches every corner of my mouth, occasionally wrestling with mine.

"I love you" she whispers eventually, 

"I love you too, Vi." 

We spend a few moments embracing each other before going upstairs to get changed into some pyjamas and cuddle in my bed as we watch TV. She falls asleep in my arms and I plant a lingering kiss on her forehead before allowing myself to drift off to sleep knowing that she is safe in my arms.


End file.
